Spongebob Lost Episode Pulled Off The Air
I was flipping through channels, when I saw that Spongebob Squarepants was on. The weird thing was, the episode that was being aired was just called "Episode 0000". That might be weird, but I decided to watch it. The intro started out like normal, but after the singer of the intro said, "Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants!", the intro cut to flashing graphic imagery, while multiple audio clips of male and female people screaming were playing. I double-checked to see if this was a new episode, but when I did, the episode's name had changed to: "Spongebob and the Disgustingness of the Krusty Krab" The title card came up, and it had the same words from the title. The episode started with Spongebob walking down the Krusty Krab, which seems standard, but only one problem, the sky appeared to be gray, and there doesn't seem to be any clouds. There's no scenery either. Also, the scene was 9 minutes long, so I played on my 2DS for 9 minutes, until the scene ended. It then showed Spongebob coming into the Krusty Krab, giving greetings to his friends, standard stuff like that. I figured that there's nothing wrong with the episode, and that the title was just a complete lie, so I kept watching. I felt that I should've stopped watching, because of this one horrifying scene that made the hairs on my head stand straight up. It just showed the door of the kitchen, which is in the main area of the Krusty Krab, but after 19 seconds, the animation style changed to a style similar to that of Robot Chicken. Without warning, Spongebob busted the door open, and said: "KRABBY PATTIES ARE MADE OUT OF CRABS!" I felt uneasy. How did Spongebob know about the secret ingredient? It's impossible to know something secret, right? Anyway, the customers got horrified, and one of them started spitting in disgust. Then Mr. Krabs appeared on screen, and said: "Everyone knows Krabby Patties would be having secret recipes, boy!" Then Spongebob replied with: "THEN EXPLAIN THIS!" He then pulled out a box that said "Crab Legs", and it had crab arms instead of crab legs, so I think the words on the box were a lie. Then Spongebob added: "YOU SAID YOU FIRED CARL, THE NIGHT JANITOR, BUT THIS IS HIS HEAD TOO!" Then Mr. Krabs started to get mad, and said: "YOU LITTLE, YELLOW BASTARD! I TREATED YOU LIKE A SON, ME BOY!" That line was very horrifying, same for Mr. Krabs. The word "Bastard" was never used in the series at all. And this is not censored either. If you've ever seen the episode "Sailor Mouth", that episode did have swear words, but they're censored, and replaced with a dolphin sound. Anyway, Spongebob got more mad than he was before, and said: "IT'S NOT JUST CRABS! SQUIDWARD, THOSE KALAMARI RINGS ARE SQUID!" Then Squidward got disgusted by that, and vomited pink fluid, presumably squid vomit. Then Spongebob pointed to someone, and said: "AND YOUR CHICKEN IN THE SEA SALAD? HA! TUNA! CHICKEN IN THE SEA IS TUNA!" Then the fish eating the sea salad got disgusted, and stopped eating the salad. Then everyone got really mad at Mr. Krabs, including Patrick Star. It's odd how Patrick Star was one of everyone who got really mad at Mr. Krabs, but that didn't stop me from watching the rest anyway. One of them said: "YOU FED US TO US!" Another one of them said: "WERE YOU TO KILL US!?" Spongebob then said: "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Then the camera panned to Mr. Krabs, and he said: "No! I'm the last youngest man in Bikini Bottom! We're all animals, boys and girls! Eating each other is what nature intended!" Then everyone started beating up Mr. Krabs, in the normal Spongebob style. Then the camera panned to Spongebob, and he said: "I'm just glad nothing disgusting happens to a sponge!" Then it showed some medical footage, also in Robot Chicken's animation style, which shows a nurse putting a sponge inside a fat man's private parts, but then Spongebob pulled the video off screen, and said: "I SAID, NOTHING DISGUSTING EVER HAPPENS TO A SPONGE!" Then I heard a sound clip of someone vomiting, then the episode ended. I can't believe this! Why would Nickelodeon air something horrible like this?! What got into Stephen Hillenburg's mind that caused him to make this horrifying episode?! One question that remained in my mind is: How in God's name would they get away with making such a horrifying episode?! I was relieved that there's no blood and gore, but horrified that it had disgusting things mentioned in it. I turned off the TV, and went to rest. I think now's the time to post the episode on here... Notice This was inspired by "SpongeBob Krabby Patties | Robot Chicken | Adult Swim", so none of this happened in real life. Category:Lost episudes Category:SpongeBob Category:Videos Category:EVIL FOOD Category:NSFW Category:Trollpasta